Feeling Part Two
by Song Chae Hyeong
Summary: Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang lewat menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran. Apa mereka gay? Yang ia pedulikan sekarang ini adalah pemuda yang ada dipelukannya. Ia ingin selalu seperti ini, tidak terpisah dan selalu bersama..


**Feeling Part Two**

**Song Chae Hyeong**

_Present…_

_The continuation of the previous story.. 'Feeling'. _

***

_And he doesn't want anyone take him away…_

_He always want to be like this.. _

***

Matahari senantiasa menampakkan dirinya. Menyerbu pasir putih di pantai, berlomba-lomba dengan ombak. Beberapa hewan laut seperti kerang dan kepiting terdampar dipermukaan butiran pasir yang hangat. Mereka berputar-putar mencari cara pulang kelaut. Tapi, mereka tak bisa. Ombak sudah membawa mereka kedarat lebih jauh. Donghae merasakan kakinya yang tanpa alas diatas pasir. Ia memandang lurus kedepan. Menikmati indahnya laut biru. Ia merasakan sinar matahari menerjang kulitnya. Eunhyuk nyengir, ia melihat Donghae seperti melihat anak umur lima tahun yang belum pernah ke pantai.

"Kenapa? Baru pertama kali ke pantai ya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari laut. "Kau mengejekku?" Donghae balik bertanya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini?" lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu yang sepertinya.. belum pernah ke pantai," jawab Eunhyuk asal. Donghae memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Wuaaah!" Eunhyuk berlari lari sepanjang pantai meninggalkan Donghae yang kebingungan. Ia berlari-lari sambil membuka bajunya dan melemparnya begitu saja kepasir. Donghae kebingungan. Ia melihat punggung Eunhyuk yang tidak terlalu lebar, bahkan agak kurus… Mungkin, ia memang sebaiknya harus fitness setiap satu minggu sekali agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu kurus dan sedikit berisi.

"Eunhyukie! Apa yang kau lakukaaaan!" seru Donghae. Eunhyuk berbalik arah, ia berlari lari kearah Donghae sambil mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Kau aneh! Kenapa diam saja? Ayo kita naik perahu!" sahut Eunhyuk. Ia sudah ada didekat Donghae.

"Naik perahu? Kenapa harus buka baju?" Donghae bingung. Sungguh.. ia tidak tahu bahwa ada tradisi baru yang mengharuskan penumpang perahu harus membuka bajunya. Untuk.. untuk apa??

"Terserah kau. Yang penting sekarang ikut aku, ayo!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae dan berlari kesebuah perahu. "Naiklah," kata Eunhyuk. Donghae menurut. Ia naik ke dalam perahu. Matanya menyapu pemandangan laut biru dengan takjub. Eunhyuk melompat naik. Ia mengambil sebuah dayung, Donghae mengambil dayung yang lain. Mereka mendayung dengan semangat, kegembiraan tak henti-hetinya terpancar dari wajah mereka.

"Donghae! Kenapa perahunya bergetar?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memegang tepi perahunya.

"Itu karena, kau tidak tahu cara mendayung yang benar," jawab Donghae asal.

"Tidak! Sepertinya kita akan terbalik!"

"Mwo?!" Belum sempat Donghae mengusulkan untuk berbalik arah, Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja terjatuh kelaut. Ia megap-megap lantaran air laut yang asin menyerbu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara, kepalanya sesekali menyembul dari laut. "Eunhyuk!!!" Donghae panik. Ia berusaha menolong Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk semakin menjauh dari perahu. Tangannya terus meraih raih Eunhyuk untuk menolongnya.

Sebenarnya Donghae agak bingung.. _bukannya Eunhyuk bisa berenang?_ Tapi yang paling utama ada dalam pikirannya adalah menyelamatkan Eunhyuk dengan segera. Eunhyuk terus berusaha bertahan sampai Donghae menolongnya. Ia hanya bisa pasrah.. Donghae menyeburkan dirinya kelaut dan berenang kearah Eunhyuk. Wajahnya sungguh panik.

Ia menarik Eunhyuk dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak-gerak meraih tepian perahu. Dengan susah payah, ia membawa Eunhyuk ke darat. Baju dan celananya basah kuyup. Nafasnya terengah-engah. "Hyuk!! Bangun!" Donghae menepuk-nepuk pipi Eunhyuk. Tapi Eunhyuk tak kunjung sadar. "Bangun! Bangun!" Donghae menggoyang-goyang tubuh Eunhyuk. Wajahnya lebih panik dari yang sebelumnya. "Eunhyuk, bangunlah! Bangun!" Tetap saja Eunhyuk tidak bangun. Ia mendekatkan telinganya kedada Eunhyuk yang telanjang. _Masih berdetak! _Tapi, sepertinya Eunhyuk tidak bernafas.

Dengan penuh harapan, Donghae membuka mulut Eunhyuk, lalu memberikan nafas buatan lewat mulutnya. _Bertahanlah, kawan.. _Donghae memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap Eunhyuk cepat sadar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Donghae terkejut, langsung ia melepaskan nafas buatannya.

"Syukurlaah.." Donghae lega. "Kau membuatku panik!"

Sedetik kemudian, Eunhyuk melepaskan tawa yang sepertinya ditahan dari tadi. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal hingga nafasnya tidak teratur. "Donghae.. kau konyol! Wajahmu sungguh membuatku tidak dapat menahan tawa! Kau tidak tahu ya, aku bisa berenang, lagipula, mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba tenggelam dilaut setenang itu! Ha ha ha!! Bodoh kau!" Eunhyuk tak henti-hentinya tertawa. "Satu kosong!" Donghae cemberut. Rupanya ia sadar kalau Eunhyuk hanya mengerjainya.

"Menyebalkan! Kau membuatku hampir sakit jantung!" Donghae berdiri. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan sebal. Ia cemberut dan marah. Eunhyuk mengejarnya.

"Hei.. hei.. aku hanya bercanda," kata Eunhyuk.

"Bercandamu keterlaluan," sahut Donghae. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Baiklah.. aku minta maaf. Mianhae.."

"Ditolak!" Donghae tetap marah. Eunhyuk merasa bersalah juga..

"Mianhae! Aku tidak tau kau akan semarah ini.." Eunhyuk memelas. Donghae diam saja dan tiba-tiba.. ia memegang kaki kanannya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Aaauu!!" Donghae merintih sambil terus memegangi kakinya. Ia terduduk diatas pasir.

"Kau mau membalasku ya!" tebak Eunhyuk. Donghae tetap meringis kesakitan.

"Kakiku.. Bodoh kau! Bantu aku berdiri, aku tidak bisa jalan," kata Donghae meyakinkan bahwa itu bukan rekayasa.

"Aku tahu, itu hanya tipu muslihatmu," kata Eunhyuk tetap tidak percaya. Donghae meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya.. Ia terus menahan sakit. Eunhyuk akhirnya percaya itu bukan rekayasa, ia membopong Donghae ke tempat yang teduh.

"Kakimu kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu sampai di tempat teduh.

"Mungkin, kalau kau memijatnya akan lebih baik," kata Donghae. Eunhyuk menurut saja, ia tidak tega melihat Donghae kesakitan. "Haah.. enaknya mengerjai monyet," kata Donghae santai. Eunhyuk langsung mengehentikan pijatannya. "Weee!! Kejar aku kalau berani!" Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berlari lari dengan sehat sambil mengejek Eunhyuk.

"Heeei! Kau mengerjaiku kan!! Jangan lari!" Eunhyuk mengejar Donghae yang jauh di depannya sambil tertawa lepas. "Kena kau!" Eunhyuk menubruk Donghae dari belakang sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ke atas pasir putih yang lembut.

"Eunhyukkie! Apa kau menyuruhku makan pasir??!!" kata Donghae sambil terbatuk batuk karena ada beberapa butir pasir yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Itulah hukumannya mengerjai orang yang lebih tua darimu!" kata Eunhyuk. Ia bangkit dari posisinya dan.. ia terlihat jijik dengan pasir yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Kau hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku! Dan kau tahu.. kau terlihat seperti udang yang tersesat di daratan karena wajahmu yang merah dan tubuhmu dipenuhi pasir itu! Lebih baik kita segera pulang," kata Donghae sambil berlari menuju tempat dimana Eunhyuk membuang pakaiannya tadi. Ia memungut pakaian itu sambil berlari-lari dan memutarnya diangkasa layaknya baling-baling bambu milik Doraemon.

"Hei! Kembalikan pakaianku!!" seru Eunhyuk berlari mengejar Donghae yang jauh didepannya.

***

Malam itu sepi, di ruang santai hanya ada Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Hankyung. Yang lain entah kemana. Mungkin, mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting. Donghae menonton TV dengan serius sepertinya ia sangat menghayati film itu. Ekspresinya jadi berubah-ubah menurut film itu.

Tiba-tiba, Siwon datang dan langsung menarik tangan Donghae.

"Siwonnie? Ada apa?" tanya Donghae sambil memandang Siwon bingung.

"Ikut aku saja, yuk," Siwon tersenyum penuh rahasia. Donghae menurut, ia berdiri dari tempat semula duduk. Eunhyuk hanya diam sambil mendongak menatap mereka berdua.. sepertinya ia berkata _Donghae! Jangan pergi dengannya!_

"Kami pergi dulu ya," kata Siwon pada Eunhyuk dan Hankyung. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari keduanya, hanya anggukan dari Hankyung.

Ternyata diluar lumayan dingin. Untung saja bulan purnama dan bintang-bintangnya masih senantiasa menemani langit biru. Siwon membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh Donghae untuk masuk.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Donghae.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, ikut saja dulu," jawab Siwon.

Siwon menyetir dengan santai. Ia terlihat sungguh tampan menggunakan kaos longgar putih lengan panjang dengan tiga buah kancing yang dibiarkan terbuka. Rambutnya terkesan berantakan dan tidak ada poni yang menutupi keningnya. Siwon memutar kemudi, ia membelok disebuah tikungan. Lalu menginjak rem dan berhenti disebuh tempat. Donghae masih memasang wajah bingung dan ingin tahunya.

"Kita sampai," ucap Siwon sambil nyengir. Ia membuka pintu mobil, begitu pula dengan Donghae. Donghae terpaku sejenak di dekat mobil. Siwon berlari berputar kearahnya. Ia berdiri didekat Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Waw.." Sepasang mata Donghae tak henti-hentinya menyapu dekorasi taman yang indah di depannya. Sebuah taman lumayan luas. Dikelilingi oleh lampu putih dan rerumputan yang sudah dipangkas. Sebuah pagar bercat putih dengan rangkaian lampu warna warni disekitarnya. Terdapat jalan setapak, ouh.. ternyata beberapa ekor kunang-kunang juga ikut berbaur dalam keindahan itu. Jalan setapak itu menuntun bagi siapa yang berjalan diatasnya kesebuah meja makan penuh hidangan lezat dan lilin yang menambah indah suasana. Sebuah pohon ikut berbaur dengan sebuah ayunan yang menggantung didahannya.

"Apa kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Donghae setelah terkagum-kagum sejenak. Siwon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Donghae. Mereka berjalan melalui jalan setapak itu.

"Kau hebat, bisa membuat dekorasi seindah ini. Dan.. bagaiman kau membuat semua ini? Dalam rangka apa?" tanya Donghae. Pandangannya masih sibuk menyapu seluruh dekorasi di taman itu.

"Mungkin.. dalam rangka membuatmu senang," jawab Siwon. "Apakah kau menyukainya?" lanjutnya.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah malaikat milik Siwon itu. Ia tersenyum lalu berkata, "Aku sangat suka.."

***

Eunhyuk membuka mata, ia menyipitkan matanya menghalau sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela yang tertutup rapat. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30. Ia menoleh, mendapati Donghae yang masih tertidur lelap disebelahnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul sambil terus memandang Donghae.

"Donghae.. bangunlah," kata Eunhyuk menggoyang goyang punggung Donghae.

Ternyata tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membangunkan Donghae. Ia langsung membuka matanya dan bangun. Ia menguap sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyukkie.. kau tau, aku suka tidur bersamamu.." katanya sambil mengambil guling disebelahnya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Hmm.. kau sepertinya lebih cocok jadi guling," ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum geli. "Aku lebih cepat tidur saat aku memelukmu. Padahal kan, tubuhmu tidak seempuk guling," lanjutnya.

"Ouh.. apa kau baru tahu? Aku ini punya bakat terpendam sebagai guling. Sayangnya.. tidak ada perusahan yang mau menampung guling untuk bekerja bersama mereka," sahut Eunhyuk. Mungkin maksudnya adalah untuk membuat lelucon yang paling lucu yang pernah ia buat. Tapi.. Donghae tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Yeah.. suatu saat aku akan membuat perusahaan DH Bolstertaiments. Dan kau harus jadi orang pertama yang mendaftar diperusahaanku. Okay?! Ayo sarapaann!!" seru Donghae sambil beranjak dari posisinya dan berlari ke dapur.

***

"Ya Tuhaaan!! Ddangkomaku.. akhirnya kau kutemukan juga," Yesung berlari menyongsong seeokor kura-kura kecil yang sedang berjalan sangat lambat menuju ruang santai. Ryeowook yang duduk disebelah Yesung langsung menampilkan perbedaan ekspresi. "Kau tahu? Aku sudah mencarimu selama ini," lanjutnya.

"Hyung, ia baru hilang tiga hari terakhir ini.." ralat Kangin. Tapi Yesung tidak peduli, ia segera mengambil kura-kura itu dan membawanya ke akuarium.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yesung kembali ke ruang santai duduk disebelah Ryeowook dan merangkulnya dengan tangan kanan. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Ddangkoma kembali padaku," katanya pada Ryeowook sumringah. "Hmm.. aku jadi ingin tahu, siapa yang mengambilnya ya?" lanjutnya.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sedikit merasa bersalah. "Sebenarnya.. aku yang mengambil Ddangkoma.." ucap Ryeowook lirih. Yesung membelalakkan matanya. Ryeowook menunduk, tidak berani menatap Yesung. Kangin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Leeteuk dan Hankyung langsung memasang telinga. Sebenarnya, mereka ada di saat yang tidak tepat. Karena, sebenarnya Ryeowook sangat malu mengakui kesalahan yang menurutnya konyol didepan teman-temannya..

"Kau terlalu asyik dengan kura-kura itu. Dan seolah tidak peduli pada siapapun kecuali hewan kecil itu," kata Ryeowook.

Seolah mengerti apa maksud ucapan Ryeowook, Yesung tersenyum lalu berkata, "Ouh.. tenang saja, kau tidak ada duanya. Bahkan Ddangkoma sekalipun.. tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatianku darimu."

Ryeowook wajahnya semakin memerah dan ia merasa sangat bodoh, tapi ia juga senang. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu, hyung?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau kan dongseng tersayangku…" jawab Yesung penuh dengan senyuman.

***

"Donghae, apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ia terus berjalan sambil menikmati sejuknya udara pagi. Semuanya masih terasa segar disaat pagi dan.. menurutnya itu menyenangkan.

"Tanya saja," sahut Donghae. Ia masih berlari-lari kecil dan memperlambat langkahnya untuk menyeimbangi dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau menyukainya ya?" Eunhyuk berkata begitu saja.

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?" Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Siwon."

"Memangnya.. ada apa dengan Siwon?"

"Apa kau merasa senang berada bersamanya? Maksudku.. kau berpikir bahwa dia benar-benar baik padamu.. Apakah kau merasa nyaman dengannya?"

Donghae diam sejenak, berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk. Lalu ia membuka mulut. "Iya.. di memang menyenangkan. Tapi.. sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu nyaman dengannya. Menurutku.. kau lebih baik," jawab Donghae.

"Benarkah?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Iya.. mungkin kau bisa dibilang sebagai mesin tertawaku. Kau bisa membuatku tertawa sepanjang hari kalau aku tidak menahannya. Dan.. kau memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.. entahlah, mungkin karena pagi ini dingin. "Aku senang mendengarnya," kata Eunhyuk. Setelah ini, pasti ia akan merasa bahwa hidupnya akan jadi lebih baik setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan. Sahabatnya itu.. ia sangat mencintai sahabatnya. Lelaki yang memang bisa membuatnya tertawa dan sebisanya.. akan terus membuat sahabat itu senang.

"Donghae.. saranghaeyoooo!!!!" seru Eunhyuk sambil memeluk Donghae.

"Ya Tuhaan.. apa kau pikir aku tidak punya telinga?! Kau bisa mengatakannya pelan-pelan kan!" sahut Donghae membiarkan Eunhyuk masih memeluknya.

"Aku ingin selalu berada didekatmu, Donghae-ah!" Eunhyuk mempererat pelukannya. Nyatanya memang benar, ia ingin selalu sepertu itu. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang lewat menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran. _Apa mereka gay?_ Yang ia pedulikan sekarang ini adalah pemuda yang ada dipelukannya. Ia ingin selalu seperti ini, tidak terpisah dan selalu bersama..

*******

_Terima kasih untuk siapapun yang udah baca fanfic saya.. Tolong banget ya.. buat kasih komen fanfic ini._

_Dan.. saya juga minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya… bagi siapapun yang udah nunggu lama banget_

_buat lanjutan cerita ini. Maaf yang sebesar besarnya… I'm so sorry.. jongmal mianhae.. _


End file.
